


The Fandom Traveller

by Turtlephant



Category: Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eve Rezs (original character), I'm working on it, Original Character(s), There are a lot of people that aren't mine, fandom travel, help there are to many characters to list, idk how this will end, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlephant/pseuds/Turtlephant
Summary: Eve Rezs is a girl who discovers she has powers beyond her wildest dreams. What happens when she is transported into fandoms and joins those worlds. What adventures and dangers await her in these both familiar and unfamiliar worlds? What friendships with she gain? What enemies?Will Eve rise above her challenges or will she fall and have no one to pick her up again?





	1. Chapter One: The Realm of Percy Jackson Part 1

15-year-old Eve Rezs lay on her bed rereading the _Blood of Olympus_ for the umpteenth time. Shoving her curly black hair out of her face she flopped back into the pillows and sighed happily. "Never gets old..."

She fingered the Aquamarine necklace she never took off, a habit of hers. "I wish I could go into the book..."

Suddenly, a strange heat filled her whole body, and the aquamarine gem began to glow and burn as a counterpoint. A portal opened beneath her and she fell through.

-FT-

Eve fell out of the portal and found herself exactly where she had wished to be. She was in the throne room of Olympus. There was the Lord of the Sky and all the other Olympians sitting right in front of her.

Eve looked around in wonder. She had read about this room and its occupants so many times. It was crazy to actually _be_ there.

Remembering she was in the presence of the most powerful and temperamental beings of that universe, she said "Lord Zeus."  and dropped a curtsy. The strangest thing happened when she did; and ethereal blue skirt of energy pooled around her. When she stood, she was standing in a turquoise dress the same color as her necklace. The hem swept the floor and a band of diamonds ran from one side of the V-neck to her waist then wrapped around it like a belt.

"Lady Hera, Lord Poseidon, Lady Demeter, Lady Athena, Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, Lord Ares, Lady Aphrodite, Lord Hephaestus, Lord Hermes, Lady Hestia, Lord Dionysus." She finished, internally squealing like a fangirl--which she was.

The twelve Olympians stared at her. "Who are you and how did you appear here?" Asked Zeus.

"Umm… I don't know." She admitted.

"Hermes, call Hecate here, now." Zeus commanded.

Hermes pulled out his phone with George and Martha on it and texted. Before she could contain herself, Eve said "Hello, George and Martha."

The two snakes looked at her along with the rest of the Olympians. "Sorry, I wanted to be polite." Eve said quietly.

"That's very nice, but how do you know my snakes?" Hermes asked.

Eve sighed. "It is a very long story and I'm not sure you’ll believe me. I can’t believe it myself!"

-FT-

Once she had recounted what had happened to the Olympian Council and Hecate the gods all started talking over each other.

Hecate said something to Zeus, then he bellowed "SILENCE!"

Immediate quiet. "Thank you. Hecate?"

Hecate turned to Eve and looked at her with a gleaming eye. "There is an aura of magic around you, young one. I can sense it but I did not bless it to you. That necklace you wear; it is filled with your magic. You made it a talisman. My appraisal shows that you have the ability to infuse magic into something, and the potential for much more. Currently, you can make items serve whatever purpose you choose."

Eve was shocked. "How could I have magic? In my dimension there is no such thing and all of this," she waved her hand around the room, "is fiction. It's all made up! How is it possible? How am I here?"

Hecate sighed. "I do not know for certain, but it is possible that one of your ancestors was a descendant of mine. I can sense some of my blood within you."

"You-you mean I'm a _Legacy?_ I’m not fully _human?!_ " She asked, astonished.

Hecate chuckled. "Yes, child. I believe that you are my Legacy."

"Excuse me..." Apollo timidly interrupted. He was still on thin ice because of the Giant War. "Speak." Zeus growled.

Apollo cleared his throat. "There is a prophecy that I believe is relevant. It never made sense before, but now... anyway here it is:

" _A magic born who travels realms,_

_Who takes the helm,_

_Of powers blessed,_

_By the gods for a quest."_

"This prophecy says that we should all bless the girl. Shall we vote on that?" Zeus inquired.

"But Father-" Apollo said.

Zeus cut him off with a harsh glare.

"All in favor of blessing the girl?" Zeus said in a monotone.

Everyone but Ares and Dionysus raised their hands, even Hestia, who wasn’t strictly on the Council. "Then we bless." Zeus grumbled. Apollo winked at Eve and she was sorely tempted to roll her eyes.

"I bless you with the ability of flight." Zeus said.

"I gift you with the ability to make a home anywhere." Hera said with a small, unexpected smile.

"I gift you with aquakinesis." Poseidon said.

"I give you the ability to conjure any cereal at will. Oh, and to be able to cultivate plants well." Demeter said, holding a box of Smart Start.

"I bless you with increased strategic powers because you do not require sharper intellect." Athena said with a compliment.

"I bless you with good health and archery. Wicked singing voice by the way." Apollo winked again. Eve smiled at him this time.

"I bless you with my protection. Just give a shout." Artemis said to the young maiden.

"I bless you with the strength you need for war." Ares grumbled.

"I bless you with an interesting-" Eve glared at her. Aphrodite sighed. "Fine, I bless you with a wonderful love life." Eve smiled at her in thanks.

"I bless you with immunity to fire and the ability to create anything you need." Hephaestus said.

"I bless you with the ability to be stealthy." Hermes said.

"I bless you with...the ability to make wine well." Dionysus said, rather lamely.

"I bless you with control of fire and the ability to summon food." Hestia finished.

Unexpectedly, Hecate said "I bless you with the ability to control your magic better."

A turmoil inside Eve she hadn't realized was there dispersed, making her feel light.

Eve curtsied to each Olympian in sincere thanks. Her body was buzzing with her new powers, like a thousand insects crawling on her skin. "The prophecy mentioned a quest. What might that be?"

All the Olympians glared at Apollo. "Well, Python is back. Kill him." Zeus said. "We'll send you to Camp Half-Blood. You can choose your quest mates there."

Eve nodded. Before she went, she was pulled over by Hecate. "Your magic is strange and new. Be careful and experiment a little. Here," she said, handing Eve a charm bracelet with only one charm: a torch, Hecate's symbol. "Any item you enchant can be put on this. It will become a charm. If you require a second one, it will duplicate."

Eve looked up at her. "Thank you so much. I promise that I will do my best to make you proud."

Hecate offered a rare smile. "I know, now, go meet those demigods you have read so much about. You are one of them now." Eve smiled at that.

Zeus clapped his hands and she was standing on Half Blood hill.

 


	2. 2-The Realm of Percy Jackson Part 2

Eve looked around in wonder. Reading about this place was nothing like seeing it in person. It was incredible! The strawberry fields stretched out to the left and right, while the cabins spread across the main space. There was the dining pavilion, the armory, the arena.

Eve was shocked out of her thought by a loud voice. "Hey, you!" She turned and saw a tall, buff girl wielding a spear.  _ Oh my gods! That’s Clarisse LaRue!!!!  _ "Hello!" Eve squeaked.

The girl narrowed her eyes behind the helmet. "I asked you a question: Who. Are You?" 

Eve came back to herself. "Oh, um, I’m Eve Rezs. I was just meeting with the Olympians. They sent me here. Hermes told Chiron to expect me?"

Clarisse looked like she was going to object but Chiron trotted up in horse form. "Ah, Eve, I've been expecting you. Come with me."

As they walked away, Eve sneaked a look back at Clarisse who was fuming that a newby could have such sway. It was not over yet.

-FT-

"So, Eve Rezs.” Chiron’s eyes sparkled when he looked at her. Eve noticed. “What?”

“You look so much like your mother.” Chiron smiled sadly. 

“You know her? She was  _ here? _ ” 

“Yes. Emily Rezs, daughter of Hecate. She went on a quest to retrieve an object of her mother’s and didn’t come back.” Chiron explained. 

Eve’s mind reeled. Her mother was a  _ demigod!  _ Her mother wasn’t fully human.  _ She  _ wasn’t fully human. How could Eve not know that about her own mother, one of the people she loved best in the universe!

“She’s fine.” Eve found herself saying. “She’s in my home universe. She works for the… ” Eve’s voice trailed away in realization. “She works for the  _ CIA! _ ” 

Chiron chuckled. “Yes, she always was quite fierce and very good with a sword. She also loved to travel and play pranks with her magic.”

“I’ve seen her play pranks on Dad, but I’ve never seen her use magic! Why?” Eve wondered. 

“Maybe she wanted you to have a normal life.” Chiron pointed out.

“I suppose… but I won’t. Not anymore. Not now that this happened.” Eve said, feeling that something had been lost. 

Chiron smiled kindly at her. “I know. But would you like to meet the people you read about?”

“Yes, but do we tell them who I am and where I’m from?”

“If you’d like to.”

“... So I just say ‘oh, hey, yeah I’m from another universe and I know all about you guys because I read about you from a book’? I don’t think that’d go over well. I’m still kind of freaked out!” Eve admitted. “At first this was really cool, but now I realize that I’m not human and everything I read about is true! I don’t know how any of this works!” 

Chiron sighed. “I know, my dear, but every demigod faces that realization. If you don’t want to tell them where you are from, that is alright, but I think it will help for them to know why you have so much knowledge about them.” 

“You’re right.” Eve’s shoulders slumped. 

“Let’s go acquaint you with the others.” Chiron said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

-FT-

Chiron pounded his hoof to get attention. Conversation died in the pavilion and the campers all looked up. When Eve saw Percy and Annabeth sitting together she had to force herself not to majorly fangirl. It was the only thing that distracted her from all the eyes.

"Demigods, we have a new camper. Her name is Eve Rezs. She is a little unorthodox. I will let her explain. Please pay attention. This is very important." Chiron said.

Eve stood next to Chiron. Loudly and clearly she said "As you know, my name is Eve Rezs. I am a granddaughter of Hecate. Somehow, through my magic, I managed to travel to this dimension."

A loud outbreak of whispering interrupted her. After Chiron pounded his hoof again she continued after swallowing thickly. "That's right, I'm from another dimension. Where I come from, all of you are characters from a book series. It recorded mainly the exploits of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and the rest of the Seven. I know many of the rest of you as well as campers from Camp Jupiter." There was a silence. Before she could be interrupted, she said "When I arrived on Olympus and explained what had happened, Lord Apollo told a prophecy about me. In accordance with the prophecy, the gods kindly blessed me. I have abilities from each of them and Lady Hecate. I know that this is kinda crazy for all of you, me as well, but I'm here to help. I have been given a quest to stop Python. I need to choose two companions. That is why I'm here."

The campers were silent for a whole minute before all talking out loud over each other. Chiron whispered "Go sit down with Percy and Annabeth. Because of your blessings, you can sit anywhere." She nodded and using the ability from Hermes, she slid away.

She slipped down onto the bench across from Percy and Annabeth. She looked them in the eyes. "I know that you two have been through  _ a lot  _ and you deserve a break. I'm really sorry to ask this, but will you help me? Just this last quest and that's it. I’ve never done anything like this and to be honest, I’m terrified." She looked at them with begging eyes. They looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations. Unlike when she was reading one of the novels, she had no idea what they were saying.

Eventually, they sighed. "Yes, we'll help." Percy said. Eve sighed in relief. "Thank you  _ so  _ much! I know how much that means."

"How much do you know?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes calculating.

Eve sighed sadly. "Everything."

Annabeth and Percy shared another glance. "After lunch, we'll help you train."

Eve smiled at them thankfully. Then her eyes widened and she smacked herself in the forehead. "Gods, I'm an idiot! I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you really deserve to know. Leo is alive! He went to Ogygia to save Calypso. I think that they're coming back soon, but I'm not sure. Try to IM him."

The two stared at him, open mouthed. Then Annabeth recovered first. "Thank you! Really...Jason and Piper will be so relieved."

Eve smiled. "Knowledge is meant to be shared." Annabeth gave her a knowing look. They would get along great… or at least, Eve hoped they would.

-FT-

After lunch, Eve was walking alone to the arena for training. She going to be training with Percy for an hour, then with Annabeth after that. 

As she was walking, she became aware of someone behind her. Eve jumped up, and hovered unsteadily in the air, swiveled around and put her hands on her hips. "Clarisse, there is no need to sneak up on me. BTW, you are really bad at sneaking. Just stick with the frontal assault, it suits you better." 

Clarisse growled, her beady eyes cruel. "Come down her, you coward." Eve narrowed her eyes at the insult. "I recommend taking that back." Eve could feel raw power flowing in her veins. 

"Nope, punk, come down here for a beating." Clarisse taunted.

Eve set down gracefully. "You want to fight? Fine. Come at me." She said, getting into a fighting stance. 

Clarisse leveled her spear and charged. Eve jumped over her head and kicked Clarisse in the back, making her stumble. Once Clarisse regained her balance, she charged again. Eve dodged and made vines grow about her opponents ankles. 

Clarisse tripped and fell. Eve pounced upon her, arm pressed across Clarisse's neck. "Yield!"

"Never!" Clarisse grunted out. Eve sighed and punched the girl in the face, knocking her out. 

She stood and brushed herself off. Her jeans had a small tear on the knee and her blue, skintight top was a bit worse for wear, but they were still durable. When she looked up, she saw Percy staring at her in wonder, jaw dropped. "That. Was. Awesome!" He exclaimed. "You barely need any training! Where did you learn how to do that?" 

She looked down modestly, smoothing her jeans. "I… I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that before! The gods blessed me so I guess that we have Lord Ares and Lady Athena to thank for that. Before that, I just had good hand-eye coordination." She shrugged, feeling overwhelmed and a bit shaken. 

Percy nodded slowly then smiled, a big, genuine smile. It was the first one that she had seen since she had arrived. How much had the war taken a toll on him? 

"Come on, let's go train." Percy said, leading her away. 

When they reached the arena, Percy led her to a table laden with many weapons. "First things first, you need a weapon. Hmm..." he looked her over carefully then picked up a sword and handed it to her. She almost dropped it and Percy chuckled. "Okay, definitely not. Try this." He handed her a dagger. It was okay, but not quite right. They kept trying weapons until they had dug deep into the pile. A flash of something shiny caught her eye. She pushed aside a large double bladed sword and underneath it was a short sword, more like a large dagger. The blade was leaf-shaped and celestial bronze with a hilt made of ebony, inlaid with aquamarine. She picked it up and felt the weight of it in her hand. Her fingers fit the grip perfectly and her thumb rested on the largest chunk of aquamarine. She felt power pulsate through it and knew somehow that the blade had been blessed by Hecate. "This is it." She said.

Percy nodded. "It suits you. Now, let's get going."

Percy showed her how to wield her sword. He praised her skills and she silently thanked the gods for preparing her with blessings. As she fought, a power coursed through her, godly power. She was a Legacy of the gods. Their power ran through her, guiding her hands and body. She dodged and swung, parried and advanced. 

Eventually, Percy stopped holding back, disarmed her, and then lowered his blade. “You have potential. You know the moves and have the strength to execute, but I think it’ll take some practice to get the moves to be second nature. You need to build some more stamina, too.” 

Eve nodded, sweating and panting, arms trembling with exertion. 

Together, they walked off to find Annabeth. It turned out that she had been watching them the whole time. 

When she saw Eve, she said "I'm very impressed, Eve. You fight very well for a beginner. You're a natural."

"Thanks, Annabeth, I really appreciate that. What am I going to be doing with you?" Eve inquired. 

Annabeth tilted her head and raked her calculating gaze over Eve. "I was planning on sparing with you also, but now I think it would be more productive if we all discuss the quest. We need a good plan, and that's my specialty."

Percy smiled at that and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. Again, Eve was sorely tempted to squeal with joy. She forced herself not too, but a grin spread across her face. "Okay, let's go plan."

-FT-

The three of them sat in the map-covered, book-stocked, document-filled Athena Cabin. Annabeth was sitting with a pad of paper in her lap with a pencil in her hands. She was rhythmically tapping them pencil, her ADHD showing itself. Percy was fiddling with Riptide in it's pen form while watching Annabeth. 

Eve was looking around the cabin in wonder. She was amazed. It was incredible to see it in person.

Abruptly, Annabeth stopped tapping the pencil and said, "So, Eve, what do you know about this quest?" 

Eve, shocked out of her wonder replied "Well, the gods told me about a prophecy that applies to me-" Percy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the 'P' word. He didn't like prophecies. "-it goes like this:

“  _ A magic born who travels realms, _

_ Who takes the helm, _

_ Of powers blessed, _

_ By the gods for a quest. _

“The gods decided that since Python overtook the Oracle of Delphi I should kill him. They blessed me because the prophecy dictated as much. Lady Hecate also blessed me by stabilizing my magic." 

Annabeth was scribbling in Ancient Greek, which Eve could now read. She was taking notes. "What powers do you have, exactly?" Annabeth asked. 

"Well..." Eve said sheepishly. "I know what the gods told me that they gave me, but I haven't tested them. I know that I have the ability of stealth, flight, magic, fighting, and they told me about more. Supposedly, I can also summon food, control flames, make a home, control water, control plants, immunity to fire, strategic thinking, archery, strength, and creating things."

Annabeth and Percy stared at her, jaws dropped. Percy whistled. "That's a lot of powers!" Eve pulled at her curls. "Yeah, it's kinda intimidating."

"I can imagine..." Annabeth said. Then, she shook herself. "We need to plan for the quest. Your powers will be useful. We know that Python is at the Caves of Delphi. We can go there and fight him. Supposedly, Python is a very powerful monster that took Lord Apollo many days to defeat. We need to kill him without the gods. The stories describe him as either a giant snake or a dragon. We can kill him with our weapons. One question is how we'll get there. The Argo Two is destroyed." Annabeth continued in her 'teacher' voice.

Eve shifted a little in her seat. "I think I can transport us with my magic. I managed to get myself here, right? And that was before Hecate stabilized my magic." she reasoned.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "I think that would work. Percy, go gather armor, Eve, conjure up some supplies. I'll go tell Chiron the plan." 

All of them walked out of the cabin. Eve waited outside the building while the others went off to do their tasks. Eve sat down and closed her eyes. She pictured a pack with all the supplies they could need. A warm feeling spread through her, a power building up within her. She pushed and when she opened her eyes, there was a backpack filled with Ambrosia, Nectar, food, water, Drachma, American Dollars, and other things. 

Eve pressed her fingers to the pack and added a little more magic so that it would never run out of supplies. Smiling at a job well done, she waited for her companions to arrive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on wattpad, but the version here is slightly different.


	3. The Realm of Percy Jackson Part 3

Percy and Annabeth came back together, both carrying armor. They dropped it on the ground and sat down next to Eve. "Is one pack enough?" Percy wondered.

Eve smiled. "This one is magic. I enchanted it so that it will always refill itself. Also just for kicks, I also did this." Eve held up an empty container. Percy and Annabeth started blankly at it. Eve laughed a little at them. "I made it so that it will provide an endless supply of blue cookies!" A huge grin spread across Percy's face. She handed him the container and he began to munch on the cookies it produced. "These are really good!" he exclaimed, shoving another in his mouth.

Annabeth gave Eve a look and Eve understood it. She leaned over and whispered to Annabeth "Don't worry, Annabeth, I promise I only want to be friends. I'd never try and take your Seaweed Brain. I told you that I know everything. He loves you more than all blue food combined.”

Sensing her sincerity, Annabeth smiled and nodded at her. They shared a look and resolved to be friends.

After that, Annabeth somehow managed to get the container away from Percy and put it in the pack. They got into their armor and then Annabeth and Percy looked to Eve. "How does this work?" Annabeth inquired.

Eve extended her arms. "I’m not quite sure… I think just hold on to me and don't let go. I've never taken passengers before, but I know it'll work." Warily, they did, gripping tightly.

Barely feeling the weight of the pack on her pack and her armor, Eve closed her eyes. She focused on the magic she could feel swelling inside her. She drew from it and wrapped it around her and her passengers. She allowed it to temporarily warp reality, transcend the rules and allow the impossible. When she allowed reality to take back over, they were standing outside a cave in a totally different place. Annabeth and Percy stumbled, unaccustomed to magic.

Eve, feeling fine, smiled in triumph. "It worked!"

Annabeth and Percy recovered and stood by her. They looked around, seeking the enemy. He was nowhere in sight. Slowly, they turned back to the cave. He must be inside the sacred place. Steeling themselves, they walked forwards into the gloom.

-FT-

They walked along in the darkness, the only light coming from Percy's sword. Her nerves jangling and getting tired of the dimness, Eve pushed a little of her power into the gems in her blade. They began to glow with blue light, bringing the cave into focus. The walked a little farther then skidded to a stop when the blue light reflected off of glowing yellow eyes.

Python lunged at the three with its mouth open and fangs dripping green venom. When the droplets hit the ground, it ate away at it, smoke rising from little holes.

Percy parried the fangs with his sword. Annabeth tilted her head towards Eve and Percy nodded. Annabeth and Eve crept around the snake while Percy kept it busy. On the count of three, Annabeth leapt and Eve flew onto the snake's back, making it writhe.

Desperately trying not to get bucked off, the wriggled up towards the snake's head. Eventually, panting, they reached the top of Moving Snake Mountain and clung to the scales.

Annabeth waggled her dagger at Eve and she nodded in affirmation. Eve shooed Percy and he nodded, then ran towards the exit of the cave. Before Python could slither after him, Annabeth and Eve stabbed their weapons into Python's eyes, straight into his brain. The snake went rigid ten flopped to the dirt, dissolving into dust beneath them.

Eve noticed a poison-bereft fang lying among the dust and picked it up. Annabeth smiled at her. "Looks like you got your first spoil. Congrats!" Eve touched it to one of the dangling charm holders on her bracelet and saw it shrink into a charm. She sighed in relief, her heart slowing a little. Her nerves vanished and she smiled.  _ I just killed my first monster!  _ She marveled. And, she had kept up with the demigods! She didn't have ADHD or dyslexia, but the gods seemed to have given her the reflexes she needed in battle.

Annabeth and Eve brushed themselves off and jogged out of the cave. Annabeth and Percy kissed and Eve smiled in the background.

Once they broke apart, Percy walked over to Eve. "Well done! Congratulations on your first monster!" Eve smiled. "Thanks! I couldn't have done this without you guys-"

She was cut off by green smoke billowing out of the cave and up into the sky. She pointed. "Looks like prophecy's restored." she turned to her new friends. "Thanks guys! Want to go back to Camp Half Blood?" They nodded and grasped her arms. She scrunched her eyes in concentration and felt the rush of magic.

When Eve opened her eyes, she, Percy, and Annabeth were standing on Half-Blood Hill. The three of us ran to the Big House and found Chiron inside. He raised an eyebrow. "Back so fast?"

They smiled and Eve held up the fang. Chiron's eyes widened, then he smiled. "Congratulations." Just then, Rachel came running in. "Chiron-" she skidded to a stop when she saw Eve. She pointed at her. "You just completed a prophecy." Eve nodded.

Rachel turned back to Chiron. "The power of prophecy is back! I don't know how-"

Percy interrupted her. "Rachel, that's what Eve, Annabeth, and I were doing on our quest."

Rachel's mouth opened in an 'O' shape. She nodded then walked out. Eve stared after her.  _ I just met the Oracle of Delphi! Rachel Dare!  _ She shook herself sharply, refocusing.

Chiron finished saying something to Percy and Annabeth and they went to wait outside. Chiron turned to Eve. "Eve, well done. You are welcome here whenever you wish."

Eve smiled warmly. "Thank you, Chiron, I think I'll be back. But, now I think it it time for me to travel elsewhere. I'm excited to visit other realms."

Chiron nodded. "Good luck on your travels and tell your mother hello." Eve nodded to him then walked out to find Percy and Annabeth. They were waiting just outside.

"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think I'll be back." Eve reassured.

Percy smiled. "You're welcome here anytime!"

"Maybe next time I can meet the rest of the Seven, Nico, and Calypso?" Eve asked.

Percy laughed. "Yeah, let's just try to get all of them home first."

Eve nodded. "Yeah, also, one last thing." She slung the magic pack off her back and handed to them. "I want you guys to have this."

Annabeth took the pack and slipped it over her shoulder. "Thanks, Eve!" Eve smiled. Then she handed a small blue stone to Percy. "You can use this to contact me if you ever need any help. Also, the blue cookie container is still in the pack. Annabeth, make sure Percy doesn't go crazy!"

They all laughed then hugged. "Bye, guys!" Eve said. "Bye!"

Eve waved then tapped her necklace and disappeared. She was pulled into the swirling colors of the portal, letting it take her where it willed.

When reality resolved, she was standing on the Watch Tower with numerous armed heroes looking at her like an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop Young Justice Universe!


	4. The Realm of Young Justice Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Apollo-gizing in advance if some of the characters are OCC. I don't usually write them, so I will do my best. (See what I did I with the pun ;) ) So this takes place after season two, so these are the members of the Team:  
> Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm): One of the founding members and the original leader. He left the Team to work undercover in the ranks of his father, Black Manta, but once his mission was over he was reinstated as leader by Nightwing.  
> Batgirl (Barbara Gordon): Joined the Team after 2010.  
> Beast Boy (Garfield Logan): Joined the Team after 2010.  
> Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes): Joined the Team on or after December 1, 2015.  
> Bumblebee (Karen Beecher): Joined the Team after 2010.  
> Guardian (Mal Duncan): He was originally the Team's operations manager, coordinating all Squads from the Cave. He became Guardian after Despero's attack on the Hall of Justice.  
> Kid Flash (Bart Allen): After a failure to return to the future, he joined the Team as Impulse in March 2016. Bart later assumed the mantle of Kid Flash after Wally's death in June 2016.  
> Lagoon Boy (La'gaan): Joined the Team after 2010.  
> Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz): One of the senior members of the Team. She has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. She still has an open invitation to join the League.  
> Robin (Tim Drake): Joined the Team at the beginning of 2015.  
> Static (Virgil Hawkins): Joined the Team around July 4, 2016.  
> Superboy (Conner Kent): One of the senior members of the Team. He has been offered membership of the Justice League, but has turned it down. He still has an open invitation to join the League.  
> Tigress (Artemis Crock): Part of the original team, she quit the Team to attend college with Kid Flash. She later returned only to fake her death and start working undercover on a new mission as Tigress. After Wally died saving the world, she decided to join the Team again, as Tigress.  
> Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark): Joined the Team a few months before December 2015.

When reality resolved, she was standing on the Watch Tower with numerous armed heroes looking at her like an enemy.

Eve backed up a little with her hands raised. "Who are you and how did you get here?!" demanded Superman.

"My name is Eve and my story is very strange. If you let me, I can explain." Eve placated. Outside, she was calm, but on the inside she was so excited to be meeting these heroes, and frankly a little terrified.

The heroes shared a look and nodded to her, not lowering their defenses. Eve turned to Martian Manhunter. "Could you establish a link to show everyone my memories?" she asked. When he nodded she sat down cross legged and allowed them to see everything.

Her childhood, her watching their TV show, discovering her powers, being blessed by the gods, her quest, then coming here. When they had seen everything, she closed off her mind.

When she opened her eyes and stood, Wonder Woman and Aquaman bowed to her. "You have been blessed by the gods." Aquaman said while Wonder Woman nodded. Eve motioned for them to rise and they did.

"As you all now know, I have travelled here from another dimension and I am descended from the gods. I don't know why I am here instead of somewhere else, but I was wondering if while I was here, I might join the team of heroes you call Young Justice?" Eve said. "That way, I could be of some help."

 

The heroes shared another look and appeared to be having a psychic conversation. While Eve could have looked in upon their conversation with her powers, she decided to afford them some level of privacy.

 

When they were finished, Batman turned to her. "It is decided that you can join the Team. You need a name."

 

Eve smiled. "I was thinking Enchantress."

 

-FT-

 

Nightwing's POV (in third POV)

Nightwing had just returned to the Team after his absence. After Wally's death... well he just had to leave. Now, he was back. He was hanging out with the team in our rebuilt cave on Mount Justice. It didn't really feel like home, and none of Team were very happy. They all startled when the Zeta Tubes came online and announced "Batman, 02, Enchantress, B27."

 

Batman materialized with a girl with long, curly, raven black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wasn't wearing a mask or costume, just regular clothes. She was pretty enough, but nothing compared to Barbara (I am sorry if you don't ship Graybat. I decided to do that in this story).

He flashed a look at Batman and he nodded almost imperceptibly. No one but Tim and he would be able to notice it. "Team, this is Eve Rezs, or Enchantress." Batman said. "She has training in hand-to-hand combat and magic along with other abilities. Some of these abilities include flight, various magic, Aquakinesis, strategy, immunity and control of fire, and control of plants. I will let you get acquainted." Batman then left, leaving the Team alone with Eve.

 

Nightwing was impressed. Her skills are varied and extensive. Also, Batman seemed to respect her. He smiled at her and said. "Welcome to the Team, Eve, I'm Nightwing."

 

Eve smiled at him warmly, not flirtatiously. "Batman left out one thing:" she said. "I’m from another dimension. Where I come from, no one has powers. It's something that we read about in books and stuff. I just recently found out that I have the ability to travel into your world and others with my magic. I'm still working out the exact specifics."

 

All of them stared at her in shock, jaws to the floor. She just looked at them, amused.

 

"So you know nothing about us?" Bart asked.

 

Eve nodded, sad that she had to lie. "I know about some of you, some more than others. I know the most about the original members. I know that it's strange, but if it would make you more comfortable, I can show you some of my memories so you can know me."

Miss M looked at her in surprise. "You can do that?"

 

"I think so. Just a sec." Eve said. She sat down cross legged on the floor closed her eyes. She began to glow with blue light and rose into the air, hovering. She lifted her hands and colorful scenes appeared in the air. They showed Eve singing, her reading books, her hanging out with her friends and laughing, her travels into Percy Jackson's world, and her arrival here. When she was done, Eve sank back onto the floor and opened her eyes.

 

The Team was staring at her, open mouthed. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. They were all startled when an alert came up on one of the screens.

 

"Training time."

-FT-

"So, Eve, do you think you can beat me?" La'gaan said cockily. Eve suppressed a smirk. "I think so." 

They entered the training room and the two of them ventured out into the middle of the room while the others waited against the wall. 

They took fighting stances and La'gaan rushed at Eve. She sidestepped, grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him onto his back. "Winner: Enchantress. Lagoon Boy: Fail." The monitor announced. Eve offered Lagoon Boy a hand which he waved away. Once he was on his feet he said, "I wasn't really trying. I let you win!" Eve rolled her eyes. 

He came at her again. This time, instead of flipping him, she used his momentum to slam him into a wall. This continued in a similar fashion until La'gaan was panting while Eve hadn't even broken a sweat.

   Eventually, after the rest of the Team got tired of watching, Superboy replaced La'gaan, who went to the corner, sulking. Superboy rushed at Eve, relying on his strength. Eve stepped to the side at just the right moment, grabbed his arm, and slammed him to the floor.

   This continued with each of the Team members until Nightwing stepped onto the floor. He and Eve prowled around each other, appraising their opponent. They both sprang into action at the same time. Nightwing lunged at Eve and she was forced to leap unnaturally high. Taking advantage of his superior height, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her against him, an arm locked around her throat, the other around her waist.

Once he released her, she turned to face him and smiled. "You're good!" 

He chuckled. "So are you. If you hadn't leapt, I may have lost."

Eve looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the mission alarm. 

"Team report to the Mission Room."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is more of a filler chapter and therefore it's not as good, sorry about that.


	5. The Realm of Young Justice Part 2

The Team and Eve went to the mission room where Batman addressed them via the screen.  
"For unknown reasons, Darkseid had violated New Genesis's protection of the planet and has started an invasion. The League is spread thin, trying to defeat Darkseid's forces around the globe. It has been decided that you will aid the League in the main assault on Darkseid's command ship." Eve felt her heart speed up. Part of her wondered if the similar timing of the attack and her arrival wasn't a coincidence. Putting away her fears, she listed to the rest of their assignment.  
"The Zeta Tubes will take you up to the Watchtower, and from there we will discuss further tactics." Batman finished.  
Eve noticed a glance and a small nod pass between Aqualad and Nightwing. "Okay, everyone," Nightwing said, "this mission will be dangerous, but we can handle it. Luckily for us, it isn't recon." a small amount of laughter followed his statement. "Also, this is Enchantress's first mission with us, so let's show her how it's done!"  
Eve smirked to herself. She already knew how they rolled from watching them on her television screen. Still, she was super excited to live it.  
They entered the Zeta Tubes one by one. Eve was second to last, just before Nightwing. Before she stepped through, Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Surprised, she turned to face him, and cocked an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"  
"Have you done anything like this before?" he asked her.  
A small flash of fear flickered in her eyes. "Honestly, no. I've only gone on one mission before, which was very successful. I essentially had all of my fighting knowledge and experience beamed into my head. My story is... complicated. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Dick."  
His eyes hardened behind his mask. "What did you say?"  
Eve smacked a hand to her face and sighed. "Okay, now I need to explain. So in a nutshell--no wait I'm allergic to those--okay, essentially, I'm from a different dimension--like I said--where all of you are tv show characters. I recently discovered that you guys aren't stories and that I can travel into your dimensions. In the first dimension I visited, I was blessed by the Greek Gods with most of my powers. After I got my powers, I was in a prophecy that told me to go on a quest-my first mission. After that, I came here, so... yeah."  
If Nightwing's jaw had been any lower, it would be dragging on the floor. Once he recovered, the first question he asked was "Am I a popular character?"  
Eve chuckled a little. "Yes, you're one of the favorites."  
Nightwing smiled. "Yet, you didn't try to flirt with me."  
Eve smiled. "Yeah, because I think that you and Barbara are meant to be! I wouldn't want to break up one of my OTPs."  
Dick's eyes widened in fear. "You're a fangirl!"  
Eve laughed again. "Don't worry, I'm not that crazy! I know some people who in my position would be going insane. For me, this is just so cool because I get to actually meet you guys! I also know that I have a responsibility because of my powers. The Greek Gods don't just bless anybody! They looked into my heart and saw that I'm a good person! That's why I want to help you guys!" Then, she looked down at herself. "Also, I'm gonna need a costume!"  
Dick just stared at her, digesting what she said. "Okay, a few things. One, I believe that you are not crazy and I can see that you're a good person. Two, I think that it's admirable of you to use your powers for good. Three, yeah, you need a costume!"  
Eve smiled. "I know just the thing!" She closed her eyes and spun in a circle. When she stopped spinning, she was clad in a black bodysuit that went up her neck, her necklace showing prominently on the black, armored fabric. It had an aquamarine belt around the waist, a symbol shaped like a wide, golden V with curled edges on her chest, black cape lined with blue, and her brown eyes were hidden by a mask the same color blue as the belt and cape-lining. Her raven curls were pulled into a tight bun with an aquamarine encrusted clasp. On her wrists, two silver charm bracelets from Hecate held all her gear. In short, she looked awesome! (A/N: if anyone wants to draw her, I'd be thrilled! I'd say that she's around fifteen)  
"What do you think?" she asked him.  
"Nice!" he replied.  
"Friends?" She asked him.  
He smiled. "Totally!"  
Then, they rushed through the Zeta Tubes, not wanting to be any later than they already were. By some miracle they were only two minutes late!  
The team, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman were all standing in the Watchtower's meeting room. They would be the only ones going to fight Darkseid.  
"Our best option is to beam up to the command ship and fight a frontal assault. If we tried to sneak aboard, Darkseid would manage to get us right where he wants us. We are unaware of anything he could want so badly--except the Anti-Life Equation--that he would break the treaty with New Genesis. Forces from New Genesis are on the way, but they may not get here in time to save the planet if we do not defeat or at least delay Darkseid and his forces. That is our task in attacking the command ship." Batman said. We all nodded that we understood and were ready.  
As the Zeta Beam that would take her into danger wrapped around her, all she could think was 'beam me up, Scotty.'  
When the Beam faded away, she was standing with the rest of the heroes in Darkseid's command room, right before his throne.


	6. The Realm of Young Justice Part 3

The few Leaguers, Team, and Eve found themselves standing in front of Darkseid. Oops! This isn't where we wanted to end up! We wanted to surprise him! Oh, well!  
All at once, the whole group charged at Darkseid, weapons or powers at the ready. Eve had her sword in hand and she felt her powers and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt unstoppable and laser focused. Silently, she thanked the gods for giving her the equivalent of ADHD during combat, and life-threatening situations without giving her ADHD.  
The world seemed to narrow to only the fight. Eve was aware of her teammates and their mentors; Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Guardian, and Tigress were all fighting the parademon guards, Miss Martian assisting with her telekinesis, Bumblebee and Static were shooting blasts at Darkseid's head, Superman was facing off against Darkseid in an Omega Ray VS Laser eyes staring contest while everyone else attacked Darkseid full on.   
While Darkseid seemed barely affected by the super powered punches thrown at him, when Eve's Celestial Bronze blade sliced his skin, he screamed in agony and disengaged from Superman to stare at her with smoldering eyes. An evil, craggy smile split his face. He swatted everyone in his reach, knocking them all to the floor.   
He grabbed Eve around the waist and lifted her up to his face. He had grown in height, to about ten feet tall, and while Eve wasn't tiny, she was a little under average, hitting five foot three, that made her look short next to Darkseid. 

Darkseid smiled as the sword dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor, but Eve smirked on the inside, knowing that it'd return to her charm bracelet. Darkseid didn't know who he was messing with!  
"There is much power within you, child." Darkseid said in a voice like grinding stone. "You could be great! You could rule the galaxy by my side."   
Eve grimaced. Eww! "Um, no thanks. In case you didn't notice, I'm 15, and you're evil."  
The Lord of Apokolips growled, squeezing her tighter. "You can join me by choice or by force, but you shall join me!"  
Eve tapped her finger to her chin, pretending to think. "How about no!" With that, she yanked her sword off her bracelet and stabbed Darkseid in the eye. He bellowed in agony, causing the floor to crack and dropped Eve ten feet to the floor.   
Normally, Eve would be able to roll or catch herself, but she was still off balance from the deafening, skull-cracking roar, so when she hit the ground, her right leg filled with fire and she collapsed. Stars filled her vision and all sound faded.   
For a grand total of one minute, she was consumed by pain and unaware of anything else. Then, to her surprise, the pain began to ebb away. She became aware of a yellow-orange aura surrounding her, thickest around her leg and bleeding eardrums. Two minutes later, the light faded, leaving Eve perfectly healthy but completely exhausted.   
She blinked quickly, trying to re-orient herself. She noticed that all the parademons were all disposed of, and everyone was fighting Darkseid, who seemed to be only slightly impaired by only being able to see out of one eye. Eve rose, swaying, barely staying upright.   
Darkseid turned his head towards her, one eye staring deep into her, the other leaking dark, viscous blood. He charged towards her, almost crushing Beast Boy who was in the shape of a green elephant. Eve loved elephants, and was amused to see a green one, if only it was blue...   
"YOU WILL JOIN ME!" He bellowed. That shocked Eve out of her dazed thoughts.   
"NO I WON'T!" She screamed right back, trying to keep her voice from shaking with fatigue.  
"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" A glowing orange beam shot out of his single functioning eye towards her. Eve saw it coming and she tossed her sword with all her remaining strength, striking Darkseid in the chest. She didn't have enough energy to shield herself and when the beam struck her, her body filled with fire, nowhere burning as sharply as the necklace around her neck. Pain filled her and she felt herself slipping away. Someone screamed her name.  
"ENCHANTRESS!"  
Then, she dissolved into blue light and faded away.   
\----Batman's POV----  
When I saw Enchantress being hit with the Omega Beam, he knew she was doomed. I heard Dick scream her name as she disintegrated, but I was too busy watching Darkseid writhe in agony. I knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear, "This is to pay for all the lives you've stolen." I watched as he dissolved into golden dust and Enchantress's sword clattered to the ground. Diana picked it up and inspected it. "It's celestial bronze. It's very rare, metal blessed by the gods. My armor and weapons are Imperial Gold, Roman not Greek. This is indeed a hero's blade." As she spoke, it faded from her hands and vanished.   
"Is he dead?" Wonder Girl asked.   
Wonder Woman sighed. "I fear that he shall probably return, someday."  
I could tell that she was withholding something, but I resolved to get it out of her later. Now, we were left to mourn the death of another hero.   
Just then, the forces from New Genesis arrived to finish mopping up Darkseid's forces. They were in time to save the Earth, but not Eve Rezs.   
\----SOMEWHERE VERY FAR AWAY----  
Eve drifted in between worlds, her body consumed by fire. When reality resolved around her, she was standing inside a very familiar blue box with two very familiar people.   
"Onwards?" She heard the man ask.  
"Onwards!" The red haired woman replied.   
Once Eve finished materializing, her body close to shutting down and her delirious from the pain, she swayed on the spot. "Oh, hello, Doctor, Donna, good to see you!" Then, her legs folded under her and everything went black.


	7. The Realm of Doctor Who Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this scene from Doctor Who with the 'onwards' is from the very end of the Unicorn and the Wasp from season four.

 

**The Doctor's Third POV**

The Doctor was having a pretty good day. He had unraveled the mystery of Agatha Christie, met a Vespiform, and did a lot of running. Then, once he and Donna were back on the TARDIS, a strange girl in a superhero costume who seemed to know them appeared and collapsed. 

"What?" he said. "What?" 

"Doctor?" Donna asked.

"How... TARDIS... impossible..." the Doctor muttered.

"DOCTOR!" Donna demanded. 

Startled he turned to her. "WHAT?" 

Donna rolled her eyes and probably would have shot something back at him if she weren't so worried. "I think she's in trouble. Her skin feels like fire."

The Doctor knelt down next to the mysterious girl and pressed his hand to her forehead. He almost instantly withdrew his hand. Donna was right, the girl was not doing well. Her temperature seemed to be above danger levels for humans, but that raised the question of if she was even human... 

"Doctor, she has one heart." Donna said.

"What?" he asked. 

Donna gave him 'the look.' "You were talking aloud." 

The Doctor blushed a little. "I'll take her to the infirmary." he muttered. "Stay here and make sure the TARDIS doesn't do anything." 

Donna looked like she was going to protest, but he scooped up the girl and ran to the infirmary. He lay her down on one of the beds, took off her mask, and began scanning her with his screwdriver. He looked at the results and tapped the screwdriver against his leg. The results had to be wrong! 

He tried again and got the same thing. The girl had three different kinds of DNA in her chromosomes: Human, Olympian and Time Lord! 

He hadn't run into the Olympians in ages, they had disappeared hundreds of years ago, just before the Time War. The Human DNA made sense, but how could she be part Time Lord?!

He began pacing the room, mind whirring with theories. He spun on his heel and stared at the unconscious girl. Suddenly, she breathed out a plume of blue-gold energy, as if she had just regenerated. Could she even regenerate? If she could, her collapse made sense. He went over to one of the scanners and began examining her DNA more closely. It was interesting to see how the three separate strands had melded together. She was unique. 

Looking at the DNA, he began to puzzle out if she could regenerate. What he found was surprising. The way the DNA fused with the others had mutated the regeneration process into something new. If her body sustained fatal injury, it could heal with massive energy drain and a minuscule change to her body. He scanned his eyes over her and notices that the two curls that framed her face were now... blue? That was probably the change... 

He keyed the infirmary for some steam to wake her up. After a minute, he heard a gasp and cough. The steam dispersed and the girl's deep brown eyes were open. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" He asked ( **just look how those sentences line up :)** ). 

"I'm Eve Rezs. I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you!" the girl, Eve, said.

"You know about me?" he asked her, surprised.

"Yeah, I do, but not the way you'd expect. I also think that you'd probably like to know how I got in your TARDIS." Eve answered.

"Alons-y." he invited. 

Eve smiled widely when he said that. "Okay... so you know about the parallel Earths. Now imagine that all of those parallel earths are contained in one universe, or dimension and there are an infinite number of dimensions out there, all different."

"Okay." The Doctor said, slowly. 

"So, I come from another dimension. I have a theory that my dimension is at the center, because where I live, you are the star of TV series." The Doctor's eyebrows rose up to meet his spiky mess of hair. "I've visited two other dimensions before this, and both of them were either a book or television show."

The Doctor tugged his ear, seeming to ponder her statements. "That could make sense. Somehow, energy leaks through the barriers, and gives someone a glimpse of what that dimension is like. So, that person, thinking it to be just a brilliant story, writes it down." The Doctor said. "But, how'd you get here?" 

"I recently discovered I have the ability to travel between the dimensions. The person who explained about my abilities said that I put some of my energy into my necklace and it helps me channel my energy. The last thing I remember was in a superhero universe, hence the costume, and was in a massive fight against a very powerful alien. He hit me with what essentially is a death ray, so how am I still alive?" Eve wondered.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "About that..." 

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" 

"Okay, so when I scanned you to see if I could help you after you passed out, I noticed your DNA. You're part Human, Olympian, and... part Time Lord." Eve's eyes widened when the Doctor said that. 

"But... how could that be possible? Only you, the Master-who is dead, a-" Eve cut herself off abruptly. 

The Doctor looked at her excitedly. "Is there someone else? Am I not the last?"

Eve looked at him sadly. "You know I can't tell you. I can't mess up what will happen. Oh, by the way, what just happened for you?"

"Agatha Christie." He answered. 

"OH! Wow, lots to come. Okay, now please explain about the TIme Lord DNA." Eve said. 

"Well, from what I can tell, you have a mutated form of regeneration. If your body is fatally damaged, it can heal itself with a massive energy drain and a small change to your body. You passed out here because you regenerated after being hit with the death ray." the Doctor informed. 

Eve's widened a bit. "Okay, so what's the change?"

"Some of your hair turned blue." he said matter-of-factly. 

"You’re kidding." she said.

He shook his head. 

 

"You're not?!" She sat up and the blue locks fell in her face. "Oh, my gods! This is crazy!"  **(I would love someone to draw Eve in her costume with the blue streaks in her hair.)**

She stood up, looked in the mirror, and stared. "This is insane. It's blue! I have  _ blue hair _ !" She then waved her hand and her costume disappeared to be replaced with black jeans, silver belt, and fitted black T. 

She swayed and would have fallen if the Doctor hadn't caught her. "Hey! I told you that you just had a massive energy drain! If you do too much, you'll kill yourself!"

Eve's eyes drooped. "Okay, so no powers for a while, got it." 

The Doctor laid her back on the bed and she was instantly asleep. 


	8. The Realm of Doctor Who Part 2

When Eve awoke, she could tell that a large amount of time had passed. Her body no longer hurt at all, but fatigue still weighed her down like bricks. Sighing, Eve rose from the bed, manually changed her clothes, and walked out of the infirmary. 

The TARDIS was like a maze! Eve wandered about, searching for a bathroom. After a fifth wrong turn, Eve plopped down onto the ground in frustration and exhaustion. Then, a door popped out of the wall in front of her. Eve opened it and found a bathroom with a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste. She pressed her hand against the wall and muttered "thank you." Then went to clean up.

After she was done, she exited right into the control room. "Hmph, that wasn't there before. Thanks!" She patted the wall and walked in, admiring the central controls and the tall green glass cylinder. 

Eve's eyes roamed the large room and she startled when she noticed the Doctor standing with his head bowed, his hands on the console. 

"Doctor?" She asked tentatively.

He startled and jolted upright. "Eve, you're awake!"

"Yeah. Um... how long was I sleeping? What's happened?" She asked.

"You've been asleep for about two months." he stated plainly.

"WHAT?!" Eve exclaimed. Then, she began going over the list of episodes in her head. "Oh..." she said quietly when she realized what she had missed. Donna was now gone, with no memory of the Doctor, and Rose, oh Rose, she was with a human version of the Doctor, leaving the Time Lord version all alone. 

Except for her. Eve walked up to him and put a hand on his should, barely able to do that comfortably, because he was so tall. "I'm sorry. I should have been able to help! I should have-" 

"Eve," he cut her off. "There is nothing you could have done. Besides, they're all happy, now." 

"But what about you? You aren't happy and don't bother denying it." 

He sighed. "No, I'm not, but I've been alone before."

"I know you have, but now you have me." Eve insisted.

The Doctor looked confused. "What do you mean?" 

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes. "What I mean is that I'll be your companion. At least for a while. Keep you company."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I know it doesn't end well when you are alone for too long. Also, you and the TARDIS took care of me for two months! Let me at least repay the favor." She said. 

The Doctor seemed to brighten a little. "Thank you, Eve."

-FT-

For the next four months, Eve accompanied the Doctor on many adventures. She even got to visit the Titanic! Let's just say that it wasn't an accident that the ship hit the iceberg. Some very rude aliens needed to cause a tragedy in order to infiltrate the human population by pretending to be escaped victims. The Doctor and Eve stopped the aliens but the ship sinking was "a fixed point in time that can't be stopped without tearing reality apart."

After another successful adventure, Eve and The Doctor were laughing about what had happened.

"Did you see his face when you got out of the ropes!" The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah! He was so confused! All I did was char them a little! That rope was such bad quality, honestly-" she never got to finish her sentence. A large burst of energy welled up inside of her, uncontrollable. Her necklace seared blazing hot against her skin and the world faded away. She heard the Doctor calling her name, but that soon faded as she appeared somewhere else. 

Eve stumbled a bit, then regained her bearings and looked about. A sky full of zeppelins, a different version of London. "Oh, my gods! I'm in Pete's World! Why did I end up here?" Eve thought to herself. Then she heard a crash, a scream, and the honking of many horns. 

Turning on the spot, Eve looked towards the street and saw there had been an accident. Traffic had stopped and a blonde woman was bent over the person had been struck. Without stopping to think, Eve ran towards them, hoping she could help. She knelt down next to the blonde woman and startle when she saw the faces of both her and the man. It was Rose Tyler and the human version of the Doctor, John Smith. 

John's unfocused eyes slid from Rose over to Eve. "Eve?" He mumbled. Despite the fact that he was half human, he still shared all the Doctor's memories, and the Doctor had met Eve prior to his creation. 

"Yeah. John, I can try to heal you with my powers." Eve suggested. 

"Too... late." He groaned, and Eve knew that to be true by the ominous glaze creeping over his eyes. She decided to buy him a little bit of time instead, so she closed her eyes and let a golden glow surround her. Drawing on Apollo's blessing, she breathed just a little bit of life left into him.

Once she was done, John said "Take Rose back... to him. I know... you can." Eve nodded, her hand pressed to her mouth, then retreated a few steps so that John and Rose could talk. 

She watched as they exchanged words and shared a final kiss, and as Rose shook his limp body. It was very hard to watch. After years of watching the Doctor on the screen and four months of travelling with him, seeing him die was awful. 

Shaking herself out of despair, Eve walked over to Rose, and took her by the shoulders, looking her in the face. "Rose, I know that you don't know me, but I've been travelling with the Doctor. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save John, but it is within my power to take you back to the Doctor. That's what John requested I do." 

"I-I know, he told me, but how can I just leave him?" She was clutching his wedding ring in her hand. 

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I can take you back and forth. You won't be abandoning him." Eve reassured. 

Rose just nodded through her tears. 

Eve waved a hand, and John's body disappeared. "He's somewhere safe, now." She promised Rose. Then, she took Rose's arm and focused. They reappeared in the area around the corner from Rose's flat in a snowstorm. Through the falling flakes, Eve saw the Doctor stumbling, then fall to the snowy ground. "Doctor!" Both Rose and Eve cried, and they rushed over to him.

Rose knelt next to him, putting her hand on his chest. He looked up at her through glazed eyes. "Rose...?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Doctor." Rose said through her tears.

"Impossible..." the Doctor muttered.

"Nothing's impossible, Doctor! You taught me that!" Rose said. 

A faint smile broke through the Doctor's grimace of pain. Eve laid a hand on the Doctor's forehead, trying to sense what was wrong. She almost pulled her hand away after feeling the searing heat of his skin. Impressions of fire and agony traveled through her, but Eve dove deeper, searching for the source. She sent a mental message to Rose.  _ Rose, keep him talking and awake! This doesn't look very good.  _

_ I could have told you that! _ was Rose's response, but she did what Eve asked. 

When Eve finally found the source of the Doctor's agony, she winced in sympathy.  _ You foolish Time Lord!  _ He had absorbed a fatal amount of radiation, then put off his regeneration for so long, that the radiation caused a lot of damage and the regeneration energy was trying and failing to save him. If Eve didn't stop this soon, the Doctor would be dead, no coming back. 

_ Rose,  _ Eve said,  _ I can save the Doctor without him changing his face by removing some of his regeneration energy, but I can't absorb it because of the way my DNA is structured. What I could do is... give it to you. I'm not positive what will happen, but I think it might make you a Time Lady. Or, it could kill you. I leave the choice to you.  _

Rose looked determined. "Do it. If it'll save the Doctor, do it." Gathering her strength, Eve kept her hand on the Doctor's forehead and took one of Rose's hands and began to draw the regeneration energy out of the Doctor's body, through herself and into Rose. She heard a little gasp from Rose and a groan from the Doctor. 

Eve felt the energy pulse through her like fire, burning her. Struggling, she bowed her head and continued to pull all of it away. 

What felt like an eternity later, Eve released Rose's hand, and Rose passed out into the snow. Using the last dregs of her strength, she healed the Doctor's radiation poisoning by absorbing it herself, then collapsed. 

All three of them were unconscious in the snow, a few yards from a blue box that meant safety and home for all three of them.


	9. The Realm of Doctor Who Part 3

**The Doctor's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared at the lightening sky. I was lying on ice and felt frozen to the bone. Confused, I tried to sit up and flopped. Pain shot through my body, white hot and distracting. 

Once the pain subsided, my head began to clear. I remembered what had happened with the Master and Gallifrey. New guilt crashed down upon me. 

Then I absorbed a huge amount of radiation, shouldn't I be dead? I had said goodbye to everyone I cared about--except poor Eve who disappeared a few weeks ago. I still can't find her anywhere!--and stumbled my way out into the snow and seen Rose before she met me... 

Then I saw her again and she was with Eve! I had collapsed... I don't really remember anything after seeing them bending over me. 

I rolled my head to the side and saw Rose and Eve slumped in the snow beside me. Rose was only human! She could die from being out in the cold too long! That motivated me to get up. 

Slowly, I propped myself up on my elbows and cautiously sat up. Spots danced in my vision and I pressed my hands to the snow-covered ground. 

Once my sight cleared, I got to my knees, then my feet. I looked around and noticed the TARDIS a few yards away. Then, my superior Time Lord hearing picked up a sound: a double heartbeat. It wasn't my own, it beat a different rhythm. It was close. It wasn't Eve, I knew for a fact that she had only a single heart, despite her Time Lord DNA. 

Dismissing my curiosity for Rose's sake, I picked her up bridal style, but then the sound got louder. Looking down at her, I scanned her with my sonic screwdriver, and stared in astonishment.  _ She was a Time Lady!  _ Oh, Rassilon, she had become a Time Lady. What happened?!

Questions filled my mind, while I rushed her to the TARDIS. I gently laid Rose on one of the Infirmary beds, and cupped her cheek.  _ My Rose...  _ But how was she here? On this Earth? Where was my Meta-Crisis version, John Smith? 

There were frozen tear tracks on her face. What had made Rose cry? She almost never cried! She was so strong and brave, Rose Tyler, Defender of Earth! 

After making sure that Rose was healthy, I began to pace. Questions buzzed in my brain. How was Rose a Time Lady? What had happened after I passed out? How was Rose here? 

Something niggled at the back of my mind. Was I forgetting something? Then it hit me: Eve! I had left her out in the snow! 

Slapping myself for my stupidity, I ran out of the TARDIS and found Eve exactly where I'd left her; sprawled in the snow. There was more blue in her hair, like she had highlights. What had she done that caused her to regenerate again? How was I involved? And Rose? I lifted Eve, who was surprisingly light. Her skin was cold to the touch, and she was limp as a rag doll. 

Getting more and more worried about the companion who had saved me from depression by being a good friend, I deposited Eve on the bed she had earlier in the TARDIS Infirmary. I desperately wanted to know what had happened after she had disappeared, then returned. 

Sighing, I resigned myself to wait.

\-------

**Back to regular POV!**

Eve drifted through a dream. She was being chased by a horde of angry monsters, a group including Hellhounds, Weeping Angels, GenoMorphs, and so much more. Just as a Weeping Angel, fangs laid bare, was about to touch her, she jolted awake. Her body felt weak and drained, but not as bad as what she had felt after Darkseid's Omega Ray. Her muscles felt crampy and sore, her back hurt, and she felt a bit hypothermic, despite the many blankets wrapped around her. 

Still half asleep and breathing heavily from the nightmare, she began to writhe beneath the blankets. She heard a familiar voice say to her, "Eve, it's okay, it's okay!" It was the Doctor. He was okay! She calmed and stopped thrashing. 

She propped herself up on her pillows and pulled the blankets around her. She was in the Infirmary again. 

"I keep ending up here, don't I?" She joked. The Doctor smiled. "Yeah, you do."

"It's very inefficient of me." She said. That made him laugh. Then he sobered, and asked "What happened, Eve? You disappeared weeks ago! Then you appeared with Rose, who was on another earth, in another  _ dimension,  _ and is now a Time Lady!" 

Eve sighed a little. "When we found you, you had held off regenerated so long that the regeneration energy couldn’t save you. The only way to save you was to remove it and I couldn't absorb it. Rose did instead. She really does love you, ya know. She'd do anything to save you." 

Now it was The Doctor's turn to sigh. "And I, her. But, how is she here? She was with my Meta Crisis version."

Eve's face darkened. "When I disappeared, I found myself on the Earth where Rose was. I wondered why I had ended up there, until less than two minutes later, I heard a crash  and a scream. I found Rose and John, who had been hit by a car. Since he was half human-"

"He could die." The Doctor said, realization dawning on his face. "Oh, poor Rose." 

"Yeah... his last request was that I take her back to you, so I did. Apparently, I can travel back and forth without causing damage."

"It probably has to do with your unique genetic code. You can travel safely through." The Doctor looked thoughtful. "So Rose absorbed my regeneration energy and it rewrote her DNA into a Time Lord?"

"I think so. I think she has fewer regenerations than most because she absorbed some of yours, so you should be about evenly matched." Eve said, her blessing from Apollo showing in her knowledge of the subject. 

A smile began to play on The Doctor's lips. "So, she'll be fine!" 

Eve laughed a little. "Yeah. I think that things will work out great." she wondered what would happen to the TV show back home. Had she created a parallel world like what happened to Donna? It was a thing to speculate about for another time. 

"Thank you, Eve, for bringing her back. Also, I’m glad your back. I missed you!"

Eve smiled at him. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard Rose cough. 

Eve struggled out of her mountain of blankets and to her feet. When she noticed she was wearing different clothes, ones she'd left on her room, a turquoise turtleneck and thick black jeans, she was horrified until the TARDIS hummed under her feet and she sighed in relief.  _ Thanks, Beauty.  _ Another hum, almost like a purr. 

She walked over to join the Doctor at Rose's bed, stretching her burning muscles. Rose's eyes fluttered open and... 


	10. The Realm of Doctor Who Part 4

Eve walked over to join the Doctor at Rose's bed, stretching her burning muscles. Rose's eyes fluttered open and locked on the Doctor's. "It wasn't a dream?"

"No... it wasn't." The Doctor said, his eyes suspiciously moist. Eve's thoughts wandered to the episode where he thought he couldn't cry when he was happy.  _ "Crying when you're happy. How very human..." _

Eve watched as Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him. She smiled, her heart warmed, then backed away. This was what The Doctor deserved. Her four months with him were over. They were amazing (despite a close encounter with some Weeping Angels, oh how she hated those things), but they were over. 

Absentmindedly, Eve stroked the controls of the TARDIS. She had learned to fly her, and Eve loved the machine. It was a second home to her, a safe-haven for the impossible. Over the last two months, Eve had discovered more about herself than she had ever imagined. She had learned that she was brave, powerful, kind, merciful even in the face of wrongdoing, and that she was a good friend. Oh, and don't forget finding out that she was part Time-Lord! 

Eve plopped down in the pilot's chair and reviewed some of her adventures with The Doctor. There had been good ones and bad ones, crazy ones and even more crazy ones, scary ones and funny ones, and even the occasion peaceful ones-- **_those_ ** were rare! A smile curved her lips as she remembered. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor and Rose came into the room and went over to her. "Thank you, Eve, for bringing me back." Rose said. Eve smiled. "It was my pleasure!" The Doctor looked happier than she had ever seen him and a smile lit up Rose's face as well. His smile dimmed a little. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

Eve nodded. "Time for me to continue my travels. I still have more to learn, more to see, and more to do. You understand, don't you?"

The Doctor nodded. "I do." 

"Keep my room ready, eh? I'll be back!" Eve smiled. 

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, 'course."

Eve raised a warning finger. "You be good to her."

The Doctor straightened and raised an ironical two fingers to his temple. "Yes, ma'am!"

"And you," Eve turned to Rose, "take care of him! He gets into trouble fast!" Rose smiled and nodded. 

The Doctor embraced her warmly, his signature trench coat wrapped around them both. Eve hugged him back noticing for the millionth time that he was almost a foot taller than her. Once the Doctor released her, she hugged Rose, who was closer to her height. 

"Well, I'll be off then. I'll pop in and visit now and then, don't worry." Eve smiled. 

"Goodbye, Eve." The Doctor said. 

"Goodbye." She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the blue portal. She stood on the pulsing current of energy. There was no sound, just calm and movement. Imagine being surrounded by the sea in the form of a passage, without the sound. She let herself get pulled along by the current and let it take her where it willed. When she was released from the blue tranquility of the portal, she was overwhelmed by the noise. 

When she recovered, she opened her eyes and looked up at a large tan building with five soaring towers and large front steps. All around, flying vehicles filled the air. 

Wide-eyed, Eve looked around. "Oh my gods!" She breathed. "I'm on Coruscant, and that's the  _ Jedi Temple! _ "


	11. The Realm of Star Wars Part 1

Eve looked around in wonder at the scene before her. Beings of all species filled the streets, multi-colored vehicles filled the air, establishments flashed their signs, and the grandeur stretched high into the air and deep into the ground. 

Eve looked down at her clothes and decided that they didn't really fit the atmosphere. Stepping into the shadows, she waved her hand and the clothes changed. She was now wearing a beige tunic, black pants, combat boots, and a short, tight, turquoise jacket. She left her hair down and decided to skip makeup. Now that she was ready, she walked up the Temple steps and into the main building, nodding at the guards on her way in. She must have looked enough like a Jedi to get in. 

The almost skidded to a stop at the sight of the interior. The whole atmosphere buzzed with power. The Jedi walking the halls seemed to glow from within, each carrying their own hue. When she looked down at herself, Eve noticed that she too seemed to glow with light. Her pale skin seemed to be lit with a pale blue light. Was this why the guards had let her in? Because she too was filled with the power they all shared?

Breathing deeply, she tried to get used to the sheer power she felt. Her eyes were closed, her skin was tingling, the whole aura of power was just too much. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed, a hand on her arm startled her. Her eyes popped open and locked with another pair, this one azure. Eve's eyes skimmed over the being who had approached her.  Tan orange-hued skin, blue and white lekku, slight frame, startling blue eyes. "First time at the Temple?" Ahsoka Tano asked. 

"Um... yeah." Eve managed.

Ahsoka smiled kindly. "Feeling overwhelmed? My name's Ahsoka, by the way."

"Eve."

"Nice to meet you, Eve. Do you know where you're going?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Not really. My story is really complicated and I don't really know what to do. Also, it's hard to think 'cause the atmosphere is so powerful." Eve blurted out.

Ahsoka's white eye-markings drew together. "You must be very powerful if the aura of the Temple is overloading your senses. For most of us, it takes a little getting used to but I've never even heard of this happening. I'll take you to my Master, he'll know what to do."

"Thank you!" Eve said. By this point, tears had formed in her eyes from the pain she felt in her head. Ahsoka grabbed her by the hand and lead her towards the turbolift. Ahsoka pressed one of the buttons and the lift began to move upwards. 

Eve was unaware of what happened, all she remembered was being led out of the lift after an unknown amount of time and being pulled along through the maze of corridors. Once they stopped, Eve heard chatter between Ahsoka and someone else. Ahsoka let go of her hand and Eve swayed. Two strong hands clasped her shoulders, steadying her. A strong, kind voice broke through her haze. "It's okay, Eve. Let the energy flow through you, don't try to stop it. Accept it and let it fuel you. Concentrate, concentrate."

Eve let out a breath and tried to do what the voice said. She opened herself and let the energy do what it willed. She stopped trying to control it and felt it swirl around her. Despite the fact that her eyes were closed, she could see colorful swirls in the air, revolving around people and objects and just floating in the air. The man in front of her shone a brilliant white, with black stains mixed into his aura. 

Eve opened her eyes and saw him. He was tall, six feet perhaps, with brown hair, blue eyes, a scar at the edge of one of his eyes, and a kind face. "Thank you." Eve sighed in relief.

He nodded and released her shoulders. "You're welcome. I'm Anakin Skywalker. What exactly happened?" 

"Well, I came into the Temple for the first time and the powerful aura was to much for me. Ahsoka found me and brought me to you for help. I didn't know how to deal with the sensory overload. Thank you both." Eve explained.

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed. "How was this your first time in the Temple? You're about 15, right?" 

Eve ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not a Jedi. I don't come from anywhere near her, actually. I've never even met a Jedi until today. Where I come from, things are  _ very  _ different than here."

"Where exactly do you come from?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, that's a long story. It might be easier if I told the Council and you at the same time. I'd rather only explain it once." Eve said.

Anakin looked to consider that. "Alright. I'll take you to the Council." 

The three of them walked out of the room. Anakin took the lead, Ahsoka three steps behind him to the right, and Eve trailing just behind. They took a lift up to the top of the tallest tower, where the Jedi Council met. 

When they reached the doors outside the Council Chambers, Anakin turned to Eve. "Be polite." Eve nodded, and the three of them walked in and bowed. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the trio with a raised eyebrow. 

"Who is this, Anakin?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master. This is Eve. She was overwhelmed by the Aura of the Temple when she entered. She is very strong in the Force. I thought it best to consult you." Anakin said respectfully. Eve was very surprised, she knew Anakin and the Council rarely agreed...  On anything. 

Master Yoda looked at Eve with his luminous yellow eyes. "Strong, yes. Very strong. A story you have to tell us, young one."

Eve nodded then bowed again. "Yes, Master."  

"Tell it, child," Master Windu invited. 

Eve took a breath and began. "I am not from here, Masters. I come from very far away. I know that it is hard to believe, but I come from another universe, a different dimension. About six months ago, I discovered that I could travel into other dimensions. In the first one I visited, the powerful beings of that place announced that I was part of a prophecy and blessed me with their powers. The strangest thing is that in my home, all the places I have now visited are stories. A very clever man told me that it was energy leaking through the dimensions, which is why I know much about these places. I have discovered that I am not fully human, which is why I possess these powers."

There was a long silence. "Believe you, I do, young one." Master Yoda said. "Truth, I sense, sincerity."

Eve sighed. "Thank you, Master."

"Are you trained?" Master Windu asked.

"I am trained in combat with a blade, and the wise man I mentioned helped me so that I know how to use most of my powers. I have also been on many missions." Eve answered.

"But are you trained in the Force?" Obi-Wan asked. 

Eve shook her head. "No, Master. I believe that my connection to the Force comes from my powers, so I should have some control, but I didn't know about the connection until I entered the Temple."

"Require training, you do." Master Yoda proclaimed. "Who, the question is."

"I will train her." Obi-Wan offered. 

The other Masters shared looks then nodded. "Decided it is. Train her, you shall, Master Kenobi." Yoda said.


	12. The Realm of Star Wars Part 2

Anakin and Ahsoka left the chamber after bowing to the Masters, leaving Eve alone with them.   
"You said that you were trained with a blade. What kind of blade did you train with?" Adi Gallia asked in her melodic voice.  
"I actually have the blade on me, Master Gallia." Eve said, pulling her sword off of the bracelet on her wrist. One or two of the younger council members gasped, while some of the older raised eyebrows (or the other species' equivalent).  
"Most of my knowledge was blessed to me, but I have also trained." Eve explained.  
"What powers do you have, exactly?" Mace Windu questioned.  
Eve pulled on one of her cerulean curls. "Well... I can teleport, fly, do various magic, Aquakinesis, strategy, immunity and control of fire, healing myself and others, and control of plants. Those are the main ones." She let her hair fall over her face to hide herself. She felt very shy in front of the twelve powerful beings in the room, all of them much older than her.  
"How much have you trained?" Adi Gallia asked.  
Eve thought about. "Not that much. I only received my powers a little more than six months ago. Before that I was perfectly ordinary. I did have a fencing class, though. I’ve trained for around four months to get basic control and get better with a blade."  
"So not much." Obi-Wan surmised.  
Eve bowed her head. "Yes, Master."  
"We shall correct that, Padawan." He replied.  
With that, the meeting dismissed and Obi-Wan walked out of the room with her. He led her to a training dojo and handed her a spare training lightsaber. "You will use this until you build your own."  
Eve hefted it, feeling the weight in her hand. She activated the blade and a glowing white beam shot out of the hilt.  
"Alright, Eve, duel with me in order to access your skills." Her Master instructed. Eve complied by bending her knees and getting into a fighting stance.   
When Obi-Wan nodded, she lunged at him and attempted to strike. He parried her blade easily. Eve continued to try and land a strike, but she was soon forced to go on the defensive. After a faint, Obi-Wan knocked her blade out of her hand and put his blade to her throat.  
"You know the moves, but you don't know how to execute. You're not focused! You're relying on your strength rather than control! You have the basics, but you need much more training." Obi-Wan reprimanded.  
Eve bowed her head and accepted the criticism. "I guess I had a lot of beginner’s luck."  
"Let's begin." Obi-Wan said.


	13. The Realm of Star Wars Part 3

Eve tossed and turned in her cot. She was whimpering and sweating profusely. She jolted awake and ran her hand over her face and through her messy hair. It was a dream, like the others she had been having since she had been made Obi-Wan's Padawan. It had been six months since that day. Six months full of battles, deaths, and war.  **(A/N: I know I skipped awhile. There's a reason.)**

War was terrible. While it was interesting to read about in books, or see in movies, living it was heartbreaking and terrifying. She had nearly died on Geonosis in a gunship with her Master, and many clones who had been her friends hadn't been as lucky as she. Every night she relived their deaths, and the deaths of civilians she couldn't save.

Eve buried her face in her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. How did people do this? How did they keep going into battle knowing that they could lose more friends? The Separatists sacrificed compassion in making droid soldiers, but it saved so many lives! Clone were people too, no matter how many senators seemed to see them as creatures who could be sacrificed like lambs. Couldn't the Republic engineer a droid that was programmed to be ethical and save lives?

Eve sighed lay back, clutching her lightsaber in her hand for comfort. Her mind drifted away from her previous thoughts, to the one of how her lightsaber came to be.

_Obi-Wan lead Eve to the crystal caves beneath the Jedi Temple. It wasn't Ilum, but it'd do in a pinch. Obi-Wan stopped outside and ornate door, and Eve slowed to a stop beside him._ _"You will enter alone, Padawan. There will be one crystal that will call to you. Let your senses guide you. The Force will show you the way."_ _He stepped aside and allowed Eve to got through the door._

 _Nerves jangled within her as she found a maze. A maze of ice. The Force seemed to pulse around her, in the air, in the ground, in the very molecules of everything around her. Steeling herself, she walked_ _through the entrance of the maze and let the Force guide her through the winding paths. Her breath plumed white, and she shivered in her inadequate Padawan tunic. At the very least, her well-worn, standard issue Jedi boots had good traction on the slippery ground._

_ The Force suddenly seemed to grab her and tug. She stumbled at the force of the summons, and obeyed it. She practically flew through the maze. Left, left again, right, straight, second path to the right in a five-path intersection, right once more, and so on. Finally, she skidded to a stop in the very center of the maze. The walls seemed to pulse with thousands of crystals, each one unique. How would she know which one was hers? How could she sense them all?  What was happening? Confusion and fear filled her at the thought of failing her new Master. He had agreed to train her and help her gain control, and what if she let him down? _

_ Eve took a steadying breath of frosty air. It would be fine... everything would be fine. Eve closed her eyes and extended her hand, letting the Force wrap around her and flow through her. Her powers shifted into gear and she was surprised to feel not one, but two impacts on her outstretched palm. She closed her hand into a fist around the crystals then looked down into it. One crystal glowed a vivid teal, the other a pulsing, pure gold. Her powers seemed to flow through and around the kyber crystals, almost exactly like her necklace. Said piece of jewelry pulsed with heat at her thoughts as if in agreement. Was her necklace a kyber crystal? It would certainly explain why it augmented and allowed her to channel her powers... her necklace pulsed again in confirmation. _

_ Resolving to think more on it later, Eve briskly traced her path back to the entrance, pride, confusion, and excitement mixing within her. _

Eve shook herself out of the memory and looked down at her deactivated double blade. The hilt was gold with aqua tracings in spirals and loops, and grooves that fit her fingers. There were two emitter nozzles, one for her teal blade on top, and her shorted golden blade on the bottom. She had become quite good with the blade over her months of practice and use on the battlefield. While her blades had mostly scrapped droids, it had taken lives, too. Eve tried to remind herself that it had been self defense, but still...

Eve glanced at her chrono and decided not to go back to sleep. She got up and went to the 'fresher for a shower. There she could pretend that her tears were only the water.


	14. The Realm of Star Wars Part 4

It was a cold and rainy day on Coruscant when Obi-Wan declared Eve a Jedi Knight. They were about to go on a mission, so the ceremony was brief. 

Before Eve knew it, she was on a gunship with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and a platoon of clones from the 501st. 

Eve had been on many missions with the 501st, as well as the 212th. She mused that she would probably be assigned a legion of her own if she stayed long enough. The thought provoked a tangle of emotions. She would love to have a group of her own to fight and bond with, but it also meant losing more friends than the ones she had already lost among the 501st and 212th... 

Eve mentally shook herself. Now was not the time to be lost in thought! She was going into a battle, for the gods' sakes!

Eve was saddened that this was now normal for her. She had become accustomed to fighting for her life, and time had begun to blur together. Her sixteenth birthday had been nothing like the party she had been planning back on Earth... instead of going out with her friends, she had been fighting on Endor. Now, she wondered about why she was even fighting at all. This wasn't her world, this wasn't her fight. 

And yet... she had made friends here. Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Captain Rex, even a few of the other Masters had taken a liking to her, the most surprising of them being Master Windu. That was why she was fighting. She was fighting for her friends' universe. They were not fictional here. They were real, and they mattered. Was the result the movies showed the only outcome? Could she prevent Anakin's fall and alter the timeline like she had done for the Doctor? 

Eve was shaken out of her thoughts by nearby explosion that rocked their gunship. She gripped the loop hanging from the ceiling for dear life, silently cursing her diminutive height. The gunship shook and rattled, some crucial part damaged. It tumbled in a barely controlled spiral, shaking and groaning. Eve braced herself for impact, hoping that her Jedi armor would protect her to some degree. If she used her healing powers now, she would be so exhausted  that she wouldn't be able to fight. That would leave her exposed, and her friends would likely die trying to protect her. She heard Rex tell Ahsoka to hold on and she had to suppress a smile.

No powers, Eve decided, unless they were absolutely necessary. She had learned over her time with the Doctor and with the Jedi that her powers had costly repercussions. Even if she didn't feel the exhaustion immediately, it would show up at the worst times. She had a scar on her chest from when she had passed out on the battlefield and been shot after using her powers earlier that week!

Since then, she had been working on her endurance, but it was still a last-resort kind of thing. 

The gunship crashed into the dirt, sending Eve flying into the clone next to her. Let's just say that landing on clone armor wasn't a pleasant experience. 

Once everyone was up again, they raised their weapons and charged as one out of the damaged ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin lead the way, with Ahsoka and Eve on their respective sides, the clones fanned out behind. It was a standard maneuver now-a-days, and was almost second nature. 

 

The first thing Eve noticed was the barren landscape. No trees, no grass, no life of any kind. Only the evil, heartless machines that had razed the once lush planet to this dead landscape. She had been told that Kalaz--the name the reptilian inhabitants of this planet, the Kalazians, had given this planet--had once been a paradise. To see it so devastated shattered something within Eve, as the thought of all that had transpired here, ad the many that had died tinged her vision red. She let it fuel here, and adrenaline coursed through her veins. All thoughts faded as she parried scorching red blasted bolts with her cerulean blade. She leapt, breaking formation, and began to slash at all the droids around her. She was barely aware of the others doing the same, as she continued to hack the battle droids to scrap metal. 

She was so laser-focused and enraged, that she startled when she heard a cry of pain from behind her. Finishing off the last droid, she rushed to the source of the cry; Rex had been shot.

-FT-

Eve rushed over to Rex, who was unconscious with Kix bending over him. He looked up at her and grimly shook his head. There was nothing he could do... 

She looked between Rex's limp form, the scorch mark so prominent on his chest, Kix, his head bowed in defeat, Anakin who was fighting with barely contained rage, clearly feeling Rex's pain, Ahsoka who had tears in her eyes, and her former Master determinately pushing away his grief for later. 

The sounds of battle and death around her muted as questions overcame her. Should she use her powers to save Rex, putting herself and her friends in danger? Should she let him die and save as many others as she could? Eve was close to tears. She had been in this situation so many times over the course of many battle. No matter what she did, it never felt right! 

_ I can't let Rex die, I just can't!  But if I save him, how many more of these brave men do I condemn to death trying to save me?   _ Unfortunately, this war had revealed Eve's fatal flaw as a demigod; she felt to need to save everyone, no matter the cost, no matter how much it hurt. 

Eve extended her shaking hand, and placed it on Rex's battle-worn and scarred breastplate, right over the bloody wound. She closed her eyes and let herself sink down into the well of her power. The depth of that well threatened to swallow her, but she clung to reality as tightly as she could while continuing to sink deeper. She felt her power pulse and thrash as she gathered it, bound it with her will, and forced it to comply with her needs.  _ Heal!  _ she commanded it, showing it Rex's wound. 

Her power obeyed her, and she felt it flow from her, draining her strength, giving her energy away. Beneath her hand, she felt flesh begin to mend, felt death yield to life. When the last of the damage faded, Eve felt to cost of what she had done settle into her bones, felt the pain of it. Her body was burning with Rex's pain. By healing him, she had accepted it into herself. 

Eve tried to pull herself out of the well, but she had lost sight of the light. She was free-falling, raw power exploding out of her in a wave, destroying all the droids in its path. Wasn't this exactly what she had been trained to avoid? Trained to build a wall that would stop her from delving to deep... This was all to much for Eve. All sound faded away, her vision tunneled, and consciousness fled.

-FT-

Eve woke on a stretcher in a medical transport. Waves of agony wracked her body. Her muscles cramped and burned, her eyes couldn't stay open, and complete thoughts refused to form. A series of quickening beeps and an alarm fueled a horrible migraine that felt like a hammer cracking her skull. 

A flurry of activity around her, another series of beeps, the sting of a needle, then oblivion consumed her once more. 


	15. TIMELINE

Timeline of Eve's Fandom Travels

 

Percy Jackson Universe: Three Days

Young Justice Universe: One Day

Doctor Who Universe: Six Months

Star Wars Universe: Seven Months

 

**I will continue to update this list.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, new story. Do you like the first chapter? Feedback!


End file.
